The two major goals of this research proposal are the following: to construct an optimal replication deficient adenoviral expression vector; and to evaluate the delivery of a therapeutic protein from this vector in a preclinical model of renal fibrosis. To this end I will utilize sophisticated molecular biological techniques to optimize the construct that I have made and make novel vectors as well. Protein expression will be evaluated in-vivo. After this evaluation is complete I will utilize this vector therapeutically in both a renal ablation and diabetic model of renal fibrosis.